<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This is my friend, John Watson by aaronisgay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559876">This is my friend, John Watson</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaronisgay/pseuds/aaronisgay'>aaronisgay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Secret Relationship, yard finds out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaronisgay/pseuds/aaronisgay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade has known Sherlock for over three years, yet in that time barely learned anything about the man. Then one day, Sherlock walks onto the crime scene with a short army doctor in tow. As time goes on, Lestrade wonders why neither of them ever go on dates...could this mean something?</p><p>otherwise where Sherlock is married and the Yard doesn't even notice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>681</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lestrade considered himself to be a smart man, after all not just anyone can become a detective inspector. But the tall genius likes to remind him daily how boring and mundane he actually is.</p><p>He had known Sherlock for just over three years, and in that time he saw all different sides of him. When they met, it was the young genius sauntering onto the crime scene high as a kite solving the gruesome murder. He told him off and yelled at him to get help or he would be arrested for breaking and entering. A few months later he had gotten a text from some random number letting him know he was in rehab, getting help and letting him on the next time he came around. It started as a reluctant partnership, but Greg grew to enjoy helping the young man out, even if he pissed off half his team in the process. </p><p>He didn't know much about Sherlock, no one did. He was an untouchable aura of power and wits, and he had seen his fair share of you'd constables try and flirt only to be ripped apart by his spot on sections. It's not that he didn't try because he always did, its that Sherlock kept up all his walls and never let anyone in enough to see the real him.</p><p>That's why today of all days, he had no idea his a\entire perception on Sherlock was going to be turned. As he was standing inside the crime scene he heard the commotion outside that told him the consulting detective was finally in. He knew his appearance always stir anger in Donovan, but when the cases were unsolvable he is all they had.  when Sherlock finally entered the flat, what surprised him the most is that he was not alone.</p><p>"You need to wear one of these" Sherlock said while motioning to his (friend? colleague? homeless network?) partner to grad a blue suit.</p><p>"Who is this" Greg nodded his head towards the shorter man.</p><p>Sherlock didn't look up from putting on his gloves, just replied with his blank tone "he is with me," </p><p>"But who is he" Greg pushed forward, wanting answers for once. </p><p>"I said he's <em>with me" </em>Sherlock finally looked up and narled at the detective inspector</p><p>"Sherlock" the shorter man gave him a pointed look, and for once in his life, the detective actually listened. Lestrade couldn't believe what he was seeing and couldn't help but wonder who this short miracle of a man was.</p><p>The short man turned to Lestrade, and offered a hand "the name is John Watson, nice to finally meet you, detective". Lestrade wasn't master of deduction, but he was smart enough to know John most know Sherlock will enough to feel comfortable joining him to a crime scene and gave him an understanding smile while sharing his hand. So friends then?</p><p>"Aren't you going to put one on?" John asked Sherlock, who looked gave him a look of pure annoyance. Most people cower under his gaze, but this <em>John</em> simply laughed. </p><p>"So where are we" Sherlock looked expectantly to Lestrade. </p><p>"Upstairs" Greg replied reluctantly. He was already breaking already rule letting him in here, what was one other psychopath.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Greg quickly got used to John and Sherlock being a dynamic duo, as you rarely saw one without the other. After the study in pink, the title John gave it on his blog, Lestrade realized two things 1. John was more than just a stranger following the detective and 2. John was an army doctor, who enjoyed the danger just as much as the tall git.</p><p>The look they shared during the drugs bust was a clear sign they have known each other many years and can communicate without words. This is something they often did during crime scenes which resulted in the two of them giggled like children and running off together to chase after the bloody criminals causing more paperwork then Lestrade could ever imagine. </p><p>After many months of them living together at flatmates, Lestrade began to wonder how those two even met. He mentioned dating to John once while he was at a crime scene with Sherlock, and he simply laughed and said “I’m not really looking, Greg. Thanks though.” Sherlock didn’t look their way, be he did notice the small smirk on his lips at John’s response. T</p><p>Try as he might, Greg never could figure them out. He thought it was about time he just asks the bloody genius, at least then he would know what he was working with.</p><p>“How did you two even meet?” Lestrade said to John one day in his office. Sherlock in the corner was going through stacks of evidence and John was looking at the weather reports on his phone for the upcoming weekend. </p><p>“Hmm? Oh, we went to Uni together” John said while Sherlock snorted. John gave him an amused look, and turned back to Lestrade, “why do you ask?”</p><p>“Just wondering how a bloke ends up roommate with the same man who keeps eyeballs in jars, is all”</p><p>John let out a hearty laugh at that, while Sherlock mumbles something under his breath that sounded something akin to ‘it’s for an experiment’.</p><p>“Well nothing is worse than the crap he collected under his bed during the semester, at least now its separate from where I sleep”</p><p>Lestrade nodded his head in understanding, and before he could inquire further Sherlock jumped up saying he solved it, running out of his office with John close behind him.</p><p>Lestrade wondered what he meant by ‘where he slept.’ They must have been roommates back in the day, but isn’t John older? He didn’t have much time to think about it, as the tall genius was already in a cab to the murderer’s location and Lestrade barely had time to catch up in his police car to prevent any further deaths. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since John Watson walked in with Sherlock, Lestrade can’t deny the Consulting detective had been much more pleasant to have around the crime scenes. So when John leaves for a few days for a medical conference in Edinburgh, Sherlock stormed through the current crime scene sourer than ever.</p><p>“For the love of god Sherlock, you can’t bully my whole team or no one will work with you!!”</p><p>“I’m sorry the entirety of Scotland Yard is full of idiots, Lestrade. I simply can’t work with any of them.” Sherlock is walking up to him, about to storm off <em>again. </em>John asked one favour of him, and it was to keep him busy for the four days he would be gone, just keep him alive, please. Greg knew he was only half-joking with the statement, lord know Sherlock's chaotic energy is not as tamed without his doctor around. He had almost forgotten what it was like when John wasn’t around, but he knew he didn’t have much interest going back to it.</p><p>“Sherlock, John isn’t here to tell you to be nice, so don’t make me call like him”</p><p>Sherlock snarled but took a towards him, “You wouldn’t dare.”</p><p>Lestrade simply shrugged his shoulders, “Its either that or you work with what we have here and be nice, or I call John and rat on you like a toddler to their parents. Your choice.”</p><p>If Lestrade hasn’t known the git for years, he might have been afraid of the thunderous look Sherlock was currently giving him. It wasn’t until he heard a sound behind Sherlock that he realized there was another here.</p><p>“Oi, you can’t go in there!”</p><p>“Relax, I’m with Sherlock”</p><p>Sherlock whipped his head around so fast Greg was sure he was going to get whiplash from in</p><p>“John!” Sherlocks face suddenly smiled brightly, and he took a step forward only to immediately stop to look around and clear his throat. Lestrade could’ve sworn something flashed on John's face that was close to adoration before he went back to the relaxed smile he usually helps around the detective.</p><p>“Hello, there” he walked up to Sherlock, and they shared a look that the inspector somehow feels like he was spying on.</p><p>“Mycroft sent you”, it wasn’t a question, just a plain statement from observation</p><p>“Yup. The conference ended early, and your brother essentially ushered me out. Even sent a car to bring me here, I think it’s his form of acknowledgement.” Sherlock let out a huff of laughter</p><p>“He probably just wanted a reason to spy on me”</p><p>“He also said something about harassing the yard?” John simply raised his eyebrow and Sherlock rolled his eyes.</p><p>“They are all idiots John, what did you expect?” John simply laughed at the detective’s bluntness at the expense of the people now watching their exchange.</p><p>Sherlock had a small smile on his lips and simply asked “Dinner? You haven’t eaten since yesterday”</p><p>John looked at him like he always did with a brilliant deduction “yea, dinner sounds lovely. Angelo’s? He had set a table aside for today just in case.”</p><p>Sherlock started walking away, John not far behind him. He yelled back at the inspector before he was gone “Lestrade, sent me updates on the case. I will be by tomorrow!”</p><p>Lestrade shook his head and told his team to all get back to work.</p><p>He had never seen either one of them dating, and yet they only ever seemed to just be mates. He could help but think how good those two idiots would be together, if only they could see it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The case they had currently been on had led them all over London, five murders all with their left arms missing. Sherlock had been on the case for weeks, but couldn't make any other connections. He had been in a miserable sulk for days until Lestrade called him to let him know there was another death. </p><p>John was happy to get him out of the flat, and to be honest, himself too. </p><p>He was leaning against the living room door of the flat belonging to the current murder victim. Sherlock was leaning over the body looking for clues, eyes searching for new deductions. Anderson and Donovan were the corners speaking to themselves while Lestrade made his way over to stand next to John. </p><p>Lestrade was making small talk about last weekend's football match, when he suddenly lowered his voice "Listen, mate, I don't mean to pry but have you seriously considered getting a date? might be good to get away for a while". John laughed at Lestreade's comments if only he knew. "No, I haven't really thought about that for a while, almost five years now." Lestrade gave John a look of utter disbelief.</p><p>"Five years? Jesus that's a long as time." He noticed John was looking at him an amused expression that said he was laughing at a joke he wasn't in on but decided to push forward anyway. </p><p>"What about Sherlock, I don't think I've ever seen him interested in another human before" John snorted at Lestrade's comment, but he didn't seem to be the only one who heard it. </p><p>"Who would be crazy enough to date a freak" Anderson snarled loudly for the whole of London to hear, and John had had enough. Sherlock didn't seem fazed, but John knew him better than that. </p><p>"Well, I would" the yard stopped to look at him, but John continued "considering I married the man." </p><p>Time suddenly stopped and everyone looked at John like he just told them he was the murderer. Sherlock looked up and gave John one of his rare looks of surprise before it quickly broke into a mischievous smile. </p><p>John and Sherlock were not ashamed of their relationship - far from it. That doesn't mean they want their dirty laundry to be aired all over the tabloids. They decided to keep the work-life separate from their one, something neither found particulate difficult. But it was in moments like this when John couldn't help the pride that he was married to the genius. They had talked about it only a few days before, how if the moment came they were ready to share it with their coworkers. They didn't actively hide it, but this lot wasn't the most observant bunch. </p><p>Lestrade looked at John like he had a third head.</p><p>"Wha...Married?" Lestrade looked to Sherlock, "Sherlock you are married?!"</p><p>Sherlock stood up then and walked over to John. "Yes, Lestrade. Married. Five years last Monday."</p><p>"Last Monday? You mean when John got back from the conference. That's why you had a pre-set dinner at Angelos!</p><p>"Ah see John, I knew there was a reason he became detective inspector" he gave john a cheeky grin, and John couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped him.</p><p>"Sherlock, be nice." Sherlock rolled his eyes, and to the utter shock of everyone in the room, he leaned down to kiss him. It was a chase kiss, but the look of pride on Sherlock's face when he leaned away was enough to feel like you were intruding, </p><p>Anderson's jaw was still hanging from its hinges from the news, but once that passed he started hysterically laughing. "Married?! Hah! That's the best joke I've heard in a long time. You can't be married, how much did the fag pay you to say that?" he was wiping the tears from his eyes when John walked over and grabbed the front of his shit, pushing him against the wall. He stood to his full high, the army teaching him to feel much larger he looked. When he spoke, his voice was low and dangerous - the voice of an army captain. </p><p>"Philip, is it? Well Philip I would mind what you say around me, especially when it's concerning my <em>husband</em>. Yes, Husband. Not only he the genius married to an Army veteran, but he's also married to a doctor that can name each bone as he breaks it. I have not backed down at men twice your size, so don't think for one second I wouldn't do the same to <em>you.</em>" </p><p>John left Anderson to go and took a step back. He looked at John with fear in his eyes, the first time seeing this bloke was more then he appeared.</p><p>"Are you threatening me, Dr. Watson?</p><p>"Yes I thought I was making that quite clear," John replied with a raised eyebrow. He turned away but just before he reached Sherlock he turned back to say "we will be going now. if you need the genius, don't bother for at least two days. You've had your time with him, now it's <em>my</em> turn." He gave Sherlock a look of pure lust that Sherlock returned happily.</p><p>The two men ran from the crime scene, be before they got the street Sherlock took John's hand and spun him around so he could grab his head with both hands and give him a proper snog in front of the yard. </p><p>As soon as they left, Lestrade gave Anderson another warning for misconduct and gave the men their promised two days of freedom. Partly because he was now afraid to walk in on something he did not want to see. "Bloody married," he said to no one in particular. "How did I miss that?"</p><p>Greg never did assume with them again. Sherlock Holmes and John Watson were an enigma after all. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THE END</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Surprise! Another bonus chapter many months later. </p><p>Happy Canadian Thanksgiving!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The clinic has always been a pretty dull place to meet men, most of the ones who come in are married or have a myriad of diseases. Not to mention Sarah prided herself on keeping a professional working environment and never fraternizing with clients. Coworkers, however, could be fair game. That's why when one Doctor John Watson, an incredibly attractive <em>soldier</em> applied to work here, how could Sarah say no?</p><p>He slanted a smile when he said no girlfriend, and the obvious lack of ring was a clear beacon sign for Sarah. Yea, he could be flake on shifts and sometimes came in looking worse than death, but John was some of the best company Sarah has had in a long time. He had never endlessly storied of his and his rediculous flatmate, something of a genius according to John. They did some sort of detective work, which might explain how he always had a small smile when he checked his phone. No doubt just a break in the case, it was the only logical explanation. </p><p>They often had lunch together, going to the local bakering and grabbing a small lunch and eating it either in the staff room or on the bench outside to get some fresh air. It had been months of flirty smiles and double hair tucks, and Sarah was becoming increasingly impatient. She was a catch, and after all the small talk it was a wonder how John hadn't asked her out yet. But this is the 21st century, so Sarah thought there was no reason she couldn't be the one to make a move.</p><p>---</p><p>When Sarah walked into the sitting room, she noticed it was surprisingly quiet except for the model looking man in the coat standing by the window. With his cheek bones and slanted eyes, he looked like he could be from a cover of vogue. She knew she was done for the day, so he must be one of John's clients. It was friday night, so thought if she finished up for John maybe she could ask him for dinner instead of a 30-minute lunch date.  With that in mind, she approached the reception desk to call in the final visitor. </p><p>"Hello there! I can see you now if you'd like, Dr. Watson might be awhile"</p><p>"Nope. You want to get me out to ask John for dinner. That wont be happening"</p><p>Sarahs face turned a lovely shade of red, and she flustered about the reception desk "Uhm..excusme me...I am not exactly sure what you are talking about"</p><p>The tall man took two steps towards her, eyes narrowing as they bore into her. He opened his mouth and was about to speak when he was interrupted by one John Watson.</p><p>"Sherlock? Love, what are you doing here?" He walked toward the tall man and placed the softest kiss on his cheek. "I thought we were meeting at Angelo's?" </p><p>The enter demeanour of the man (no...Sherlock as John called him) changed and he had the smallest smile on his face while looking like John like he was the key to his case. Case?! OH!</p><p>"You're the roommate!" </p><p>Sarah realized she spoke allowed when both men turned towards her. Sherlock with his eyebrow raised and John with an amused yet confused look on his face. </p><p>"Well, roommate sure, but also my Husband."</p><p>Sarah stared at both men in shock, looking between both men as if she was watching a ping pong match. Married? John Watson is married? </p><p>"Husband...he..is your..Husband..how long?"</p><p>John looked back towards the tall man with a face if pure joy and love "six years today, actually"</p><p>Sherlock looked back with a small smile and the faintest pink tinge to his cheeks. He looked away and rolled his eyes with fake exasperaton. "Yes well all your texts and reminders it was hard to forget".</p><p>John snorted and pointed his finger teasingly at his husband. "Oh don't lie, we both know you had the reservations planned for weeks"</p><p>Sherlock looked mildley impressed by John's deduction, but John could barely hold in his giggles</p><p>"I called last week and Angelo told me it has already been taken care of." Sherlock joind in on the laugher, his deep rumple a contrast to Johns giggle. </p><p>"Well if that's the case, I have some <em>other</em> things that could be taken care of" he piped back, with a seductive wink. John blushed like a school girl and wacked his husbands arm.</p><p>"Sherlock!" John looked scandalized but the two couldn't hold in their laughter if their life depended on it. </p><p>"I..Uhm I will finish the paper work if you want to be off John...with your...Husband..." Both men forgot she was even in the room, and John gave her the biggest smile as Sherkock grabbed his hand. </p><p>"Really? Thanks Sarah! I will see you Monday!" he barely got the words out before Sherlock all but dragged John from the office, both in a fit of giggles.</p><p>---</p><p>Sherlock was walking with John close beside him, brushing shoulders with every step. The distance to the restaurant wasn't far, and since it was a lovely fall night Sherlock suggested they walk</p><p>"See John, I told you. without your ring people are idiots." John laughed at his husband, knowing it was his way of saying 'I told you so'. The discussion of the ring had been a big debate, mostly Sherlock upset John doesn't wear his band 24/7. John tried to explain it was more sanitary this way but Sherlock simply ran experiments to prove otherwise.   </p><p>"Yes well I guess around the neck isn't sufficient enough. Ill put it back on my finger for my shifts starting Monday". John grabbed Sherlock's left hand, which was always somehow freezing cold, and kissed the gold band on his finger. "Promise."</p><p>Sherlock stopped them with his hands still in John's, pulling him close so he would wrap his arms under the giant coat. He took John's face in both his hands and lowed his head until their noses were brushing lightly. </p><p>"Happy Anniversary, John"</p><p>John smiled and filled the gap between them to kiss his husband on the busy streets of London. "Happy Anniversary" he mumbled between the soft kisses, both making sure to not get arrested for public indecency. </p><p>John pulled away first and tugged Sherlock along by his left hand. "Come on you, reservations are for 7 and I have plans with a mad genius aftewards." John glances behind him to wiggle his brows at his husband. Sherlock chucked and let the warm burst of joy in his chest flow through his whole body. He followed behind John, he would always follow wherever this brave man guided him.</p><p>"To the very best of times, John"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>